User blog:Jan10KH/I Get It Now ^^
Today I wanted to stay away from the internet and my kindle until now. When I go back to this site, this is what caught my attention. __________ Hey! Your units are good! Even better than mine. And im lvl 78! Everyone might hate about how I appreciate my Shida so much but I don't care because he is in my team and is one of my favorite units. I got bad luck from RS all the time like multiple Elimos and Wyverns. You don't need to give up right now because you will get stronger some time! Stand back up and Rise like the wind! -Windsoul (Lancin Seikaze) ___________ You shouldn't give up hope. At least try one last time? -Aidanha ___________ Just a piece of advice , upgrade ur units first , u dont have to care about how ur team is , whether they are rare or not , good or not , just use them first and slowly get the better units. Judging from this post , ur a free player? im am one too , but i have 5 five stars and a lot of 4 stars , mostly from rare summon. Gems are a bit hard to get , so save em up! It's true , BF is just a game , but getting ur units to a high level or four/five stars is an accomplishment , so dont feel presurred from other ppl and of course , urself. Remember , it doesnt matter if ur units suck , learn and grow from it. Someday , u will become a good player at this game and ppl will be asking u to help them. If u quit now , u probbaly regret it , ill say. but if u continue , someday u look back and see that u made the right choice of staying in BF. *ps i didnt get estia and xenon and im not regretting over it. It just two to three units when there are so many more for u to get. DONT GIVE UP! KNOW THAT AT LEAST THIS GUY SUPPORTS U! -A random wiki contributor #2 _____________ Hey... This tower dungeon is hard on all of us, even for teams that are really high-leveled. Sometimes luck just isn't on our side, but hey, maybe that bad luck will recycle into good luck. Don't let a bad experience keep you from doing what you like/love (I don't know how much you like the game.) After all, there'll be better events out there, so don't despair too much. You did your best I bet. -Anonymous from tumblr _____________ Oh man. Are you a free to play player? I felt like that too when I was around that level. Sometimes you just can't keep up with all the new units, events, etc. Along with ranking in Frontier Hunter and Victory Points being dominated by gem buyers, I felt like quitting. But right now, you should just focus on leveling your units. Get good friends. Brave Frontier usually brings events back-but if they don't-and release new content for us to come. Btw what is your squad? -A Wikia contributor 123.192.139.134 _______________ i am begging you try one more time - Limozne _______________ After I read each and every comment you guys sent to me, I was completely breathless. I truly was acting like a foolish idiot blinded from my true strength. Heh, I must really felt ressentiment about myself over some lousy event. Idiotic of me right? The point is, I decided not to quit the game after all. I mean, not only you guys told me that I shouldn't give up, but I've been in love with this game for the past 6 months. I can't just ended it because of one event I can't do. (Again, I'm such an idiot) Thank you all for encouraging me to man up and try again. I love you all! ^^ Category:Blog posts